The present invention relates generally to moldings, more particularly to a variable-width moldings such as body side moldings for motor vehicles.
Body side moldings are widely used to protect and improve the appearance of motor vehicles. The moldings are particularly effective in protecting the sides of a vehicle from damage caused by door strikes. Many body side moldings also include a metallized layer, commonly referred to as "brightwork", on their outer visible surfaces to further enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
Automotive body side moldings are produced in strips of a variety of sizes and configurations, depending upon their intended use and desired appearance. However, the configuration and manufacture of conventional body side moldings are generally that of an elongated strip of a single unvarying width. Moreover, since body side moldings are generally formed by extrusion, separate extrusion dies and equipment are required to produce molding strips of different widths.
However, it would be desirable to provide a body side molding whose width can be varied along its length. It would also be desirable to provide a body side molding with brightwork in which the width of either can be varied along their length. It would further be desirable to provide a body side molding in which separate strips of different widths can be made without modifying the equipment used in their manufacture.